conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Leintonium (Leonia)
The United Kingdoms of Leintonium, (Uptonian: Relm Unitat af Leinland) otherwise known simply as the Kingdom of Leintonium and Leintonium, is an island nation on the continent of Crevia. It is located in the South West of the continent and borders only one country, Gallia. There are approximately 27.2 million inhabitants in the Kingdom. Etymology The words "Leintonium" and "Lexington" are believed to have came from the same source, the former evolving on the south of the main island, while the latter evolving around the city of Danchester-Lexington. The "Lein" and "Lex" are believed to have come from old Gallian "Lex", which meant "law". The suffix -ington means town. Lexington is further north and therefore closer to Gallia, which explains the retaining of the original Old Gallian naming. History Early Beginnings Industrial Revolution With the advent of steam engines in 1037 by Professor Gordon Wright of the University of Upstone, the Industrial Revolution brought prosperity to the people as the new Middle Class formed and industrial cities boomed. Railways now connected the 1260 mile journey from Lexington to Kensington so travelling became easier. The Kingdom was miles ahead of foreign countries economically. Factories were built everywhere for multitudes of different reasons, such as making weaponry for war or simply making pies. Politics Monarchy See also: Monarchs of Leintonium and Monarchy Acts of Leintonium The Kingdom of Leintonium is a constitutional monarchy and has a parliamentary based government. The King or Queen can choose to overturn any law that is passed by parliament if he or she believes that such an act will threaten the sovereignty of the Kingdom, the people and significant daily life - such as obtaining food - in the Kingdom. The King or Queen have a lot of power vested upon them but has restrictions to avoid absolute monarchy. The Monarchy Act of 865 made it so that the reigning monarch could not interfere in parliamentary proceedings and that the monarch cannot favour one former kingdom over another, although the latter has become obsolete. Prime Minister Military Economy The country's economy varies from town to town, one area could be decidedly poor and another could be prospering. The local economy is fragile, shop owners need customers and if they aren't getting any, the economy could collapse. Leintonium relies heavily of agricultural farming, although does get imports occasionally from nearby countries if the crop fails. Blacksmiths across the land usually prosper. Creatures The land is riddled with creatures, dangerous and quiet. For example, certain forests at night are especially dangerous, wanderers face the risk of being attacked and eaten by trums. Languages The official language of Leintonium is Leintonian (English) and evolved in what is now the region of Great Regalfield, in the north east of the country. It descended from Old Lexingtonian. In the south, a similar language appeared from settlers coming from the nearby country of Pomenaria and turned into Southern Leintonian, with remarked differences between the vocabulary of the official language and itself. The language was called Kensingtonian up until the unification. The latter has less Gallian vocabulary and it is based on what the Leintonian language would appear like had Gallian influence not dominated. Both are generally understood and have merged in terms of vocabulary, however, Kensingtonian words are seldom used outside of the southern counties whereas the common Lexingtonian is practically used everywhere, given its more official status. Administrative Divisions Main Article: Regions of Leintonium (Leonia) Leintonium is split into 27 counties and 4 city regions. Kensington, Danchester-Lexington, Dalby and Vismercia are all city regions. 1. Boreal Ridges 2. South Gallese Woods 3. Upstone 4. Great Occidental Fells 5. Brimleshire 6. Danchester 7. Torringtonshire 8. City of Danchester-Lexington 9. Critchley's Fork 10. Clementineshire 11. Dalbyshire 12. City of Dalby 13. Hinglesfordshire 14. Laxleyshire 15. Lexington 16. Pontalian Islands 17. City of Kensington 18. Kensingshire 19. Central Downs 20. Cufbertbury County 21. Feckwick 22. Quentinbury County 23. West Kingstown Peninsula 24. Vismershire 25. City of Vismercia 26. Crumplewick 27. Greatstone 28. Cliffstone 29. Acordrvale 30. North Marlshire 31. South Marlshire See Also *Timeline of the History of Leintonium Climate Category:Leonia